The Secret
by Minku Kurumino
Summary: Rahasia akan selalu ada, bahkan untuk mengetahuinya sesulit menerka perasaan. Incest maybe (?), Fem!Gempa, Genderbender
**The Secret**

 **Boboiboy (c) Animonsta**

 **Main chara : Fem!Gempa**

 **Genre : Drama, Family or little romance. Just for now!**

 **Warning : Fem!GempaTaufanIce, Hints incest, Gak Eyd bgt, Judul gak sinkron sama cerita, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Rahasia itu akan selalu ada ...**_

 _ **Dan...**_

 _ **Untuk mengetahuinya sesulit menerjemahkan perasaan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Selamat pagi Kak Hali."

Senyuman hangat dari sang adiklah yang pertama kali Halilintar dapatkan ketika baru menginjakkan kaki di ruang makan. Tangannya menarik kursi sedikit ke belakang, lalu mulai mendudukinya. Iris merah yang selalu tajam itu tengah memperhatikan adiknya- Gempa yang meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng berserta nugget di hadapannya. Gempa sendiri pun sudah berpakaian seragam lengkap seperti halnya Halilintar.

"Mana Tok Aba?"

Gempa yang baru saja duduk langsung digandrungi pertanyaan oleh Halilintar.

"Baru saja pergi ke kedai bersama Ochobot. Tenang kok... Tok aba sudah sarapan dan aku juga sudah menyuruhnya untuk membawa bekal hehehe." Jelasnya.

Halilintar hanya bergumam tak jelas, ia memulai sarapannya dengan khidmat. Begitu pula Gempa. Keduanya sangat menikmati keheningan yang menenangkan ini.

Sampai pada akhirnya...

"HALILIN! GEMPA! AYO CEPET KELUAAAR! KITA BERANGKAT BARENG! JANGAN BUAT KITA NUNGGU LAMAA~"

Ohook-

"Pelan-pelan Kak minumnya."

Gempa menyodorkan segelas air pada Halilintar yang masih sedikit terbatuk. Diteguknya perlahan air yang diberikan Gempa. Ugh... ini semua karena suara cemprengnya yang bikin sakit telinga. Hah... siapa lagi kalau bukan...

 **Chapter 1 : What happened?**

"Akhirnya kalian keluar juga~~"

Gempa tersenyum tipis pada Taufan sesekali melirik kearah kakaknya dengan harap cemas.

"Halilin, mukamu kenapa? Kusut gitu? Pasti mikirin aku ya~"

Dengan pedenya Taufan mengatakan hal itu, tanpa memperhatikan teman-temannya yang memasang wajah ilfill. Lain halnya dengan Gempa yang tersenyum canggung.

Yah sepertinya...

"Cih... kayak gak ada cewek lain aja sampai harus mikirin kau. Gak sudi." Cetus Halilintar dengan judesnya dan mulai mengambil langkah lebih dulu.

Taufan yang tersinggung pun membalas ucapan Halilintar dengan kaki yang ikut melangkah. Sementara Blaze, Ice serta Gempa...

"Perang akan di mulai seperti biasanya~"

Gempa dan Ice langsung menghela napas. Untuk hari ini, mereka harus kembali mendengar perdebatan mulut antara Halilintar dan Taufan selama perjalanan sekolah.

.

.

.

"Cih... bikin sakit kepala aja."

Halilintar mendengus kesal. Moodnya bertambah buruk sejak perdebatan dengan Taufan selama perjalanan tadi. Belum lagi, kepalanya agak pusing dan berdenyut- sudah dua hari ia bergadang memikirkan acara pensi plus mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Ditambah dengan... posisinya sebagai ketua.

Emang sih... kebanyakkan beri perintah, tapi tanggung jawabnya itu loh. Kalau ada masalah kecil dalam keberlangsungan proses acara ini, orang pertama yang terkena amukan Kepala Sekolah adalah "Ketua". Sekali lagi. Ke-tu-a.

"Halilin?"

Perempatan alis kembali muncul di sekitar wajah Halilintar. Padahal ia baru saja memejamkan mata dan hendak menempelkan pipi pada salah satu meja yang berada di perpustakaan itu, berharap waktu tiga puluh menit yang masih tersisa bisa ia gunakan untuk tidur. Supaya rasa pusing yang mendera hilang tapi-

"Kau ini, maumu apasih Taufan?! Selalu meng-"

"Aku cuma mau kasih obat buat hilangin pusing. Tadi aku ambil dari UKS. Minumlah." Potong Taufan dengan cepat.

Halilintar mengambil obat itu dan meminumnya, meski agak heran dengan sifat Taufan yang terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini. Namun sayang, Halilintar tak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu, untuk saat ini... ia berharap pusing yang dirasakannya menghilang.

"Kak Hali..."

Tidak sadarkah sedari tadi seseorang memperhatikan mereka?

.

.

.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari setengah jam yang lalu. Setiap lorong koridor pun begitu sepi. Semua murid telah berada di dalam kelas, mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar seperti biasa.

"Jadi... dalam tata surya-"

Sang Guru Geografi menjelaskan begitu rinci perihal sistem tata surya. Biasanya, jika sudah menyangkut materi ini... Gempa akan mendengarkannya dengan antusias.

Namun... untuk hari ini ia memilih untuk tidak mengizinkan materi dari pelajaran yang digemarinya dicerna oleh otaknya dan...

"Kenapa mereka terlihat dekat ya?"

... lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan pikiran anehnya.

.

.

.

KRIINGG!

Bel istirahat yang dinantikan tiba. Semua murid dengan riangnya bergegas ke kantin atau bertemu dengan teman lain kelas. Tak terkecuali Taufan, Blaze, Ice serta Gempa yang kini sudah duduk disalah satu sudut kantin.

"Huh... mana sih si Halilin? Kebiasaan telat mulu, ketua osis macam apa coba dia itu?" Gerutu Taufan sembari meminum es teh yang dibelinya.

"Yaelah, kangen ya sama Halilintar? Giliran ketemu orangnya, malah kaya suami-istri berantem mulu. Sekarang pas gak ada orangnya malah nyariin cuit cuit~ dasar cinta anak labil hahaha." Sahut Blaze.

"Kaya sendirinya gak labil aja."

"O-oi aku gak-"

"Kau masih labil, Blaze." Sanggah Ice secepatnya.

Taufan dan Ice tertawa begitu Blaze merengek sembari terus bilang diri ini enggak labil.

"Gempa, kok kamu diem aja daritadi?"

Pertanyaan Taufan yang tiba-tiba cukup mengngagetkan Gempa. Kedua mata emas yang sempat melebar itu kini kembali biasa. Bibirnya berusaha untuk menarik senyum.

"Ta-Tak a-"

"Nah ini dia, datang juga si Hali." Ucap Blaze yang membuat semuanya langsung menatap muka sang ketua osis yang kusut itu.

Semua terus memandangi Halilintar sampai dia duduk. Membuat Halilintar sendiri kebingungan.

"Ada apa?"

"Harusnya kami yang nanya gitu tau." Ujar Taufan dengan wajah cemberut.

Halilintar menghela napas "Belum dapet sponsor buat bantu dana pensi, padahal sudah dekat."

Ia memijat keningnya yang masih berdenyut walau tak separah tadi pagi. Pikirannya seolah ingin meledak karena masalah pensi, pensi dan pensi. Ugh.. ingin semua cepat selesai rasanya. Sebuah tepukan pun dirasakan Halilintar di pundaknya.

"Jangan cemas, masih ada waktu sebulan. Beberapa kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Tetap semangat!"

Halilintar tersenyum sangat tipis setelah mendengar perkataan Taufan. Sayang, hanya Gempa seorang yang menyadari hal itu. Hanya... dia.

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam lebih dilewati oleh para murid yang terus belajar. Cuaca siang hari ditambah ruang kelas yang tidak ada penyejuk dikarenakan rusak, membuat para murid kelas X IPS D ini terlihat tak fokus.

Oleh karena itu, begitu bel pulang berbunyi merupakan surgawi dunia bagi murid-murid. Wajah muram yang mendadak semangat, yang lesu langsung tegar dan yang sedari tadi cemberut malah cengengesan.

Satu per satu murid-murid di kelas itu keluar dari ruangan sambil menggendong tas milik sendiri. Ada yang langsung memilih untuk pulang, eskul, atau nongkrong sejenak menghabiskan waktu dengan teman.

"Kami duluan ya Gempa!"

Gempa mengangguk dengan senyum tipis bertengger di wajah. Tas yang baru saja ia tutup resletingnya kini mulai dikenakan. Kemudian ia mulai berjalan keluar kelas dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Lesu.

Entah karena apa, Gempa tidak begitu bersemangat hari ini. Setelah melihat keakraban Taufan dan Halilintar tadi pagi...

"Gempa!"

Refleks gadis berambut pendek itu menghentikan langkah dan membalikkan tubuh untuk melihat wajah si pemanggil.

"Hosh... hosh... hari ini kakak pulang agak sore. Kamu jaga rumah hati-hati ya. Bilang pada Tok Aba juga, maaf kakak tak bisa bantu lagi hari ini soalnya-"

"Ya, akan ku sampaikan."

Gempa kembali membalikkan badan, dan melanjutkan langkah dengan tempo cepat kali ini. Untuk hari ini, Gempa sedang malas berbicara dengan siapapun. Terutama kakaknya.

Tentu saja Halilintar menyadari keanehan itu dalam tatapan diamnya yang tengah mengamati sosok Gempa yang semakin lama makin jauh.

Apa yang telah terjadi pada adiknya?

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N : Salam kenal, saya Minku yang nekad bikin ff akhirnya. Multi chapter lagi ^^;**

 **Disini Halilintar dan Taufan (Kelas 2 SMA) sementara Gempa, Blaze dan Ice (Kelas 1 SMA).**

 **Untuk Gempa, Taufan serta Ice. Mereka disini itu perempuan ya.**

 **Saya kira cukup segini dulu, tunggu chapter 2 nya ya!**


End file.
